Miss Independent
by MizaniansGirl
Summary: The RAW anonymous GM decides to hire an assistant GM. Her name is Allison Richards. She is very independent. And faces the troubles of her job,divas,superstars, and love. Sorry the summery sucks! IT WILL BE BETTER! I PWOOMISEEE! :
1. Chapter One

Chapter One-Welcome Miss

Disclaimer-I only own Allison

As I got out of my small rental car, my head was full of thoughts. Tonight, was my first night in the WWE. My stomach was twisted in so many knots. It felt like it was yesterday and I was still training at OVW.

I grabbed my duffel bag out of the trunk and slung it over my shoulder, along with my oversized black and red Betseyville purse in hand. I made way into the large arena. There was people everywhere. They were preaparing for tonights show, which was only starting in about 3 hours.

I finally made my way to the divas locker room. I took a deep breath, "Calm down Allsion. They are just people. They are just like you. They are here for the same reason as you. To wrestle, and entertain." I opened the door. And low and behold there sat my two favorite divas that I have always admired Natalya Niehardt, and Eve Torres. Which are also two of my closest friends since OVW.

"Hey" I smiled.

Nattie looked over. "Is that my Ally girl?" She brought me into a HUGE hug.

"We have missed you so much A." Eve also brought me into a warm embrace.

"So what brings you here?" Nattie said motioning me to sit with them.

I sat down on the couch in the middle of the two goregous divas that I called my best friends. "I am actually the new diva."

"You are?" Eve grinned.

"Yep!" I smiled at her.

"Ally! Thats awesome!" Nattie said.

"I know. I am supposed to start off as the GM's new assistant. By the way have they delivered my script?"

We all looked around. "Is this it?" Natayla said holding up a stack of papers. I grabbed it. "I guess so." I toke it and we started to read it.

"Oh my god!" Eve said.

"What?" I asked worried.

She pointed to a part of the script and i read it.

"Whats wrong with Mike?" I asked her.

"Hun...Have you seen Mike Mizanian?" Natalya asked.

"Yes I have." I said. "HES HOT!" Eve blurted out. We all giggled.

"So? Hes just another superstar?" I said standing up.

"Yes, but you may have a storyline together." Nattie said still reading the papers.

"Oh well. I can handle working with him. Now, I'll catch up with yall later. I need to get ready for tonight." I walked out of the room. Only left with my thoughts about tonight. I was worried. Not only about my first apperence. But also working with such a handsome superstar like The Miz.

2 Hours Later

I was waiting to be announced. I was wearing a strapless purple dress that was thigh length, black heels, and a grey blazer. Because I thought that would make me look more of a GM. I laughed at the thought of that. My dark chocolate brown was curled, and the length of my hair went to my chest. I had to say, I looked like the hottest GM the WWE has ever had. No offense to Tiffany which was someone that I admired...To bad she was released.

Mikes POV

I walked up waiting for me to be intoduced, with Alex Riley. "Hey man." He nudged me and pointed at the most beautiful girl I have seen. She had the most beautiful green eyes, and her ass. Wow. I mean...Wow.

"Who is that?" I said in awe.

"I have no idea." He said also staring to.

Then I think he was talking. But my mind was somewhere else. I think my eyes started to cross, and I believe I was drooling. But who the hell knows.

"Dude...Mike...DUDE!" He yelled. I snapped out of it. "WHAT?"

"RAW is starting" He said. I then left wih him and walked out to the ring.

RAW

_"You people should be bowing down to me! Last night, at TLC. I retained my WWE Championship! I have proved to everyone that I am the best! I deserve respect! Not these boos!" The Miz was in the ring talking to the WWE Universe the night after the TLC ppv._

_"And Randy Orton." He chuckled. "I am not surprised if he retires after what I did to him last night." He smirked, until The Viper himself started walking down the ramp to his music Voices. He was prepared to give Miz the beating of his life. Until the GM interupted._

_"I have recieved an email from the anonymous GM." Micheal Cole said. The crowd was booing him._

_"And I quote! Randy. If you even try and lay a finger on Miz I will terminate you from the WWE. That also goes for you Miz and Alex." The crowed continued to boo and started to get angry...So was Randy._

_"Now. I have an, annoucement for everyone." Cole continued. "I am tired of communicating via email. I wish to stay anonymous. But, I have hired a new assistant GM to help me. They will be helping me make decisons, and I will be communicating through them."_

_"WHAT?" The WWE universe chanted. _

_Miz looked interested. Randy however, looked annoyed and confuesd. All he wanted to do is punt Miz in the head._

_"Ladies and gentlemen please let me introduce to you...Allison Richards!"_

_Miss Independent started to play by Neyo._

_Allison walked on the top of the ramp, mic in hand. Everyone was looking at her._

_"Hello WWE Universe!" They cheered. "My name is Allison Richards. I am the new assistant GM, and also RAW's newest diva." She smiled._

_"Now boys." She addressed the grown men. They responded by looking at her. "Tonight will be very interesting. I have planned a number one contenders tournament for the WWE Championship." The crowd cheered._

_"Starting with Randy Orton going one on one with Ted DiBiase next on RAW!" She smiled and returned backstage._

Allsion's POV

I took a sigh of relief when I returned backstage. It was amazing. And I loved every minute of it. I felt so in charge. Like the boss. So...Powerful. I could get used to this feeling of being soon to be the WWE's most powerful diva.

"Awesome job out there." A voice behind me said. I turned to see that is was the WWE Champion himself...Mike Mizanian.

"Thanks." I nodded, and walked off hoping he would leave me alone...It didn't work.

"You are really good on the mic. The crowd loved you." He said trieing to keep up with me.

"Like I said. Thank you." I said again. I finally made it to the locker room. Wanting to go in and talk to my best friends.

He stood in front of me with arm extending in front of him. "I am Mike Mizanian. Nice to meet you Allison." He smiled.

His smile was to die for. And his baby blue eyes...GORGEOUS.

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." I said and went into the locker room.

Mike's POV

Did I jus get rejected? Me? Mike Mizanian? The chick magnet? WWE Champion? By her? Who does she think she is? Does she think shes out of MY league? No. That can't be it. We are in the same leauge. Defintly. Why would I think that. I started to walk down the hall. I wanted to be with my girlfriend...But she was with that no good,dumbass,jerk daddy's boy DiBiase. GOD I HATE HIM WITH A BURNING PASSION! Always trieing to make a move on MY girl! Just thinking of him made me sick to my stomach. I decided to go back to my locker room an watch RAW.

Allison's POV

I walked into the locker room and sat next to Eve.

"Hey Evie." I said cheerfully.

She flashed her warm smile at me that always cheered me up. "Hey A. Awesome job out there." She said lacing her boots.

"Thanks." I said. I was thinking of Mike. Was I to bitchy? Or rude to him?

"Torres you ready?" Melina said walking in. "Oh yeah Lina." She stood, up and I stood up next to her.

"Good luck you too. And Melina, nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Thanks. And nice to meet you...?" "Allison." I said.

"Allison! Nice to meet you!" She smiled sweetly.

"Lets go Lina!" Eve said dragging her out of the locker room.

I giggled at the two. I decided to change into some sweat pants and my "RKO" shirt. I was always a fan of Orton. I hope I didn't look like an idiot being an employee wearing his shirt around like a little fan girl with a cute crush. But at the thought of a crush, he is a very attractive man. His muscles. The thought if them wrapped around you sent chills down my spine.

3 Hours Later

I was so tired. Randy ended up winning the tournament. Which made me sooo happy. Considering he is my favorite superstar. I just arrived at the hotel. I checked in and got on the elevator. When the elevator stopped I got off on my floor and walked to my room. It was small, but perfect just for me. I slipped out of my sweat pants and crawled in bed.

It had been about 2 hours when there was a banging at the door. I got up to get the door and I opened the door. There stood a shirtless Randy Orton. He was looking at me with wide eyes and was looking down. I looked down to see what he was staring at. I foregot that all I was wearing was my "RKO" shirt and my black lacey underwear.

"Shit!" I yelled. My cheeks were a hot, and red. I slammed the door and slid on some basketball shorts and opened the door.

Randy had a smirk on his face and was leaning on the wall. "I had no idea you were a fan of me." He said looking at my shirt.

I sighed and was embarresed as hell. "Don't get to cocky Orton. Now why the hell are you bothering me at like 3 am?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I am sorry about that. I thought this was Johns room."

"Well obviously its not." I tried to close the door but his huge arm blocked me.

"Damn kitty put the claws back in. Can't we just have a conversation for like 5 minutes?"

"No. Considering its 3 am, and I am tired. Now go!" I pushed his arm away closed the door and locked it. I crawled back in bed and fell back into a deep sleep.

Randy's POV

Damn. Shes fiesty...I like that. And seeing her in those panties were sort of a turn on to me. She was very hot. But I can tell shes not that easy. And I definitly feel something...different. Not like any of the other girls that I have slept with. It felt nice. But who knows. I better go find John.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-Things I Hate

NOTICE-I own nothing, but Allison .

After RAW I ended up going home. Spending about 5 days with my family. Talking about who I met, what happened and what its like being an employee of the WWE. My dad was proud, my mom just wanted to know about John Cena (she had a huge crush on him). And my older brothers wanted to wrestle with me, which I had no problem in whopping them. They had been training at OVW.

I had a autograph signing in the next city we were doing a show in, and surprisingly they already wanted me there. It was me, Mike, Melina, and John Morrison.

"Nice meeting you!" I said cheerfully to the last fan of the very long and tiring day.

"Tired yet?" Mike asked me.

"Yes! When is this over?" I asked him putting my head in my hands.

He laughed. "Now. Do you want grab a bite to eat with me?" He asked standing up.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" He thought for a moment. "I know the perfect place."

So we got into his rental car (I had rode with Melina with to the signing). And he drove to a small diner. When we walked in it was hot, but it smelt delicous. We sat a booth that sat comfortably two.

"What do you think?" He asked. "Smells delicous." I said looking at the menu.

Mike's POV

Man she is beautiful, maybe even more then Maryse. I am so glad she agreed on going out with me. I hope she likes me. Who am I kidding? **ALL** women love me. I orderd a hamburger. And surprisingly she ordered the same. I was surprised. Usually, girls that go out with me order like a salad, or like a glass of water. But then again, she didn't seem like the others.

"Ally. Tell me about yourself." I said taking a sip of my sprite.

"Well. What do you want to know?" She asked.

"How were you like as a child?" I asked courisly.

"I havn't changed really. But I grew up with older brothers. So, I was always one of the guys. I am very independent. I live by myself. Always took care of myself. And grew up watching wrestling." She told her story and I was amazed. She _WASN'T _like any of the girls I've dated.

"Wow." I said. "Oh my. You probably think I am such a loser" She laughed.

"No! Your really interesting. Your not like any other girl I know." I smiled.

She smiled and her beautiful green eyes sparkled. Then our food came out. We ate and I took her back to the hotel. We talked the whole ride back talking sports, and our favorite wrestling moves. I must say, her conversations were a lot better then Maryse's hers is usually about Ted, shopping, or other divas personal lifes.

I brought her to her room. "So I'll see you at RAW tommrow?"

"Yeah..Yeah you will." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Uh...Uh..-" I was stunned. And I got cut off by a french accent.

"Hey Mikey Boo!" Maryse came running up and kissed me.

Allison's POV

OF COURSE! I finally find a guy that seems perfect, and he has a girlfriend! Typical! GAH! Men. I wanted to super kick (which was my specialty) Maryse into the next week. But, I kept my cool.

"Hello Ally..." Maryse said disgusted at my pressence.

"Maryse." I said coldly. I never liked Maryse. From the day we meet, and when I watched her when she joined the WWE. She always seemed the type that thinks there all that, and some. I always hated those type of girls.

"Mikey! Lets go!" Maryse said pulling Mike away from me. Mike just stared back, with a sorry look in his eyes.

I walked into my room. And ordered a movie. Quickly starting to foreget about a certin RAW superstar.

RAW

Randy was walking out to the ring to talk to the WWE Universe. Until, Miz and Alex Riley came up from behind and attacked him. Miz showed no mercy. Securtiy had to break them up.

My Office-

"I WANT MIZ!" Randy stormed into my office.

I looked up from my papers. "Wow. Randy, I had no idea you liked Miz in that way."

The crowd laughed.

"I WANT MIZ! IN A MATCH! TONIGHT! AND HIS LITTLE BOYFRIEND!" He slammed his fists onto my desk.

"I cannot do that Randy." I stood up adjusting my dress.

"I think you can...AND YOU WILL!" He moved in closer to me.

"Listen here ORTON! I do not make matches! THE GM DOES! And if you want to speak to me you WILL walk into my office like a civil human being! .. ME!" I moved in closer to him.

"You think your all that and some? Don't you? Why don't you just get security to esscort me out?" He asked.

"Do not test me Orton." I said fiercly.

He stormed out. Leaving me fourious.

Randys POV

After we were done with our promo I walked back in the room. Making sure I didn't scare her to badly.

"Allison. You did good." I said walking back in.

"Thanks. You were...Scary." She laughed. Man her laugh was intoxicating.

"Sorry. I like to get into character." I smiled.

"I can tell."

I laughed. "By the way. I had no idea you were such a badass."

"Well. There is a lot you don't know about me."

"Well I do know you like to sleep in your underwear, and your a fan of me." I smirked.

Allison's POV

There goes that civil conversation. God. He is so full of himself. He makes sick.

"God. Your irritating." I brushed by his shoulder walking out.

"Where ya going?" He followed me.

"None of your buisness." I walked into the divas locker room. I was so irritated. And just then the last thing I needed, Maryse struted in with Ted on her arm.

"See you tonight Baby." She pecked him on the lips. And he left.

My mouth about dropped onto the floor. She was cheating on Mike. WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? She turned around. I guess she didn't know I was in there.

"Oh shit." She said. I tried to run out but she blocked my way out, and slammed me into the lockers. "Where the hell do you think your going?" She had her right hand on my throat.

"Going to tell Mike about the slut hes dating, that cannot keep her legs crossed." I could barely breath. And she slapped me.

"HELL NO!" I yelled at her. I tackeled her and with one hand had her extensions, and the other was pounding her face in. She was screaming and finally pushed me off. We both got to our feet.

"At least I am not fuckin ugly WHORE!" She pushed me into the lockers. I felt my back slice open. But I ignored the pain. There is one thing you don't mess with me about. Never put your hands on me. I hate that. I will slap your ass down if so. She tried to kick me but I caught her and pushed her backwards and she tripped over the bench.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU FAKE ASS BITCH!" I yelled at her. Just then Mike walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL ALLISON?" He ran to Maryse and started tending to her. Obviously, he thought that I must have started it. But I didn't.

"Mike! Shes jealous because I am dating you, and she isn't!" She cried into his chest.

"MIKE! That is not true! She is cheating on you with TED!" I screamed.

"SEE! Shes making up lies! Shes trieing to break us up!" She sobbed. That is the second thing I hate. Liers.

"MIKE-" He cut me off.

"JUST GO ALLY!"

I grabbed my duffle bag, and stormed out. I walked praticlly knocked down anyone or anything in my way. I was walking like I was on a mission. I got back to the hotel room, and went to bed. I was soo mad. I could not believe what had happened. And my back was killing me.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three -

**NOTICE - I only own Allison Richards.**

-I just wanted to say thank you for everyone thats reviewing, or leaving comments on my channel about this story. Means a lot! AND! Sorry its soo LATE !

**Allison's POV**

Last night me and Maryse got into a huge fight. And now Mike thinks I am some kind of freak! GAH! I hate this! Its extremely stupid. Especially Maryse. Shes very stupid. Now I have to get up and go to the house show. Fan-Freaking-Tastic. JOY! On the brightside, they told me I'll have a practice match. So hopefully I'll be able to be in a match on a live show soon. I should really get up and and get going. I am just really tired because I drove all night to the next house show. It was about a three hour drive. I got up and toke a shower.

As I walked down to the lobby I ran into Nattie. We decided to grab a bite to eat at McDonalds. That was our place to eat. I know fancy right? But hey. It was fast,easy, and cheap...And I was craving some fries and shakes. Yummy.

"So rumor is that you and Mike went out the other day." She said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nat..Nothing is going on trust me." I said looking down. She looked at me.

"But you wish something was going on. Don't you?" She asked with a smirk.

"No...He has that slut Maryse."

"Ally, Maryse is really nice once you get to know her."

"Then why is she cheating on Mike with Ted?" SHIT! I cannot believe I just said that! DAMN IT!

"What? Maryse and Jounior are together?" She was laughing.

"Yeah..."

"I cannot believe this!"

"Well its true."

"Wow...So shes cheating?"

"No Nattie, Mike is completly fine with his girlfriend fucking Ted!"

"Damn Ally."

"Sorry. Just really angry."

"Its fine."

We finally got to the arena. I got out and went to the locker room. Turns out tonight I am tagging with the Bellas against Maryse, Alicia & Tamina. I was so excited to kick Maryses skinny ass. I pulled out my attire.

My Bottoms: Black with a silver studded belt (Like Kelly but different belt)

My Top: A black top, with a red one just like it over top of it. (Like Kelly)

My boots: Simple black ones

After I got dressed I put on my knee pads and laced up my boots. I walked to the gorilla postion. The Bellas were stretching and I was lost in my music. I was listening to the one song that gets me pumped to kick some butt. Sound of Madness by Shinedown. Suddenlly someone tapped me on the shoulder I jumped. I turned around and saw the one person I hated most. Maryse. I pulled out my ear phones.

"Well lookie here its the wicked bitch of the west." I said angrily.

"Haha. Very funny. Look, if you tell Mike about me and Teddy..." She got in my face. "I will destroy your carrer."

"I will tell him. And if you even lay a finger on me outside of the ring ever again..." I got even closer. "I will rip your fake ass extensions out and stuff them so far up your..." I was cut off by the Bellas music. We went out to the ring.

_During the match..._

_Brie was struggling...She was getting kicked by Alicia. She finally did a double close lined with Alicia. They were both down. She finally tagged in Nikki and she started attacking Alicia until she got hold of her and threw her across the ring by her hair. Alicia tagged in Maryse, Nikki tagged me in. I was drop kicking her. She was down. I knocked both Tamina and Alicia. I turned around and Maryse was coming to her feet when she did I super kicked her and got the pin. 1.2.3._

**Allison's POV**

When I got backstage I was grinning ear to ear. And I was out of breath.

"Good job sexy." I turned around, and of course it was Randy.

"Excuse me?" He smirked.

"I said 'hey sexy'." I was pissed off. Who does he think he is?

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He laughed.

"Randy Orton. And I want you to join me in a date after the house show." He walked over to me.

"You better back up before I fuck your ass up!" He smiled.

"Not here, but I'll be in my room tonight." He whispered and winked.

I acted like I was barfing. "In your dream!" I tried to walk off but he pushed me against the wall.

"No one, rejects me." He said coldly. His upper body was touching me. I really enjoyed this.

"Well I am." I said calmly. I got out of his grip and ran. I bumped into a broad chest. With an 'Hello my name is awesome' shirt. I knew EXACTLY who this was.

"Mike." I looked up. His eyes were cold. And he tried to walk off.

"Please! Mike! You have to listen to me!" I was trieing to keep up with him.

"No I have a match." He left me standing. Shocked. .

I went back to the locker room. All the divas were in there. I walked in when Eve and Alicia were talking. Alicia was a very sweet girl off screen.

"...I cannot wait for tonight! We are gonna dance all night long!" Alicia said pulling on a tank top.

"I know. I heard this club was the best in town!"

"What club?" I said sitting down taking off my boots.

"All the superstars and divas are going clubbing." Eve said pulling some shorts on. They all had already toke a quick shower.

"Cool. Mind if I tag along?" I asked. Pulling me knee pads off.

"Of course we don't!" Alicia said.

"Just..Please bath first!" Eve said laughing. "Ok." I said giggling.

I toke a quick shower pulling my hair up so it wouldn't get wet. When I was done, I slipped on a strapless black dress. Thigh length. And some knee high , black heeled boots. I put my hair back down, it was messy. But curly.

"You ready sexy?" Natalya asked laughing. She was wearing skinny jeans,boots, and a halter top.

"Hell yeah hot stuff." I winked and we walked to where everyone was meeting up at.

"WOAH! Whos that fine thing?" John Cena said. He was super sweet, and we got along.

"And who is that cuttie with the booty?" I asked winking. We hugged.

**Randy's POV**

Man. The things she did to me. I was seriously falling hard for her. And seeing her with Cena ticked me off. Oh man I could watch her all night. OH! Damnit! Shes walking over here. Act cool. Act cool. I decided to pull my phone out and act like I was answering a phone call.

"Hello?" She was watching me. "Hey Baby. Whats up?" She raised her brow. "Yeah sexy I miss you-" My phone started to ring. She was laughing. I knew I was blushing, I could feel it. I rejected the call.

"Uhh."

"Had no idea you had an imaginary girlfriend Orton." She smiled.

"Ha. Ha." I said coldly.

"Its ok Orton I won't tell a soul your fucking yourself." She winked and walked away.

**Allison's POV**

This was fun. Messing with Randy. I could get used to it. I looked over to see Maryse all over Mike. Then it came to me. I can make Mike jealous, and on the way figure out a way to bust Maryse and Ted. And Randy will help me. Perfect! But this might be to harsh...Oh well.

**Mike's POV**

"Boo. My back hurts from were Allison pushed me!" She was whinning. And it was getting very annoying.

"Then go back to your room. I don't want you to go if your in pain." I said.

"Ok I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok." I kissed her and watched her leave. I knowticed Ted wasn't there...And he loved clubbing. Oh well. He must not want to.

**Maryse's POV**

I got up to my room. And honestly. My back was just fine. Never better. I just lied to Mike. I knocked on the hotel door. Ted opened it.

"Hey Ryse." He said pulling me in the room.

"I missed you." I kissed him. When me and Ted kissed it was just...I am not sure how to explain it. Even though he was married, but promised to divorce her in the next month. And I was with Mike. I just...Well...I don't have fun with Mike anymore.

**Allison's POV**

All of us finally got to the club. We have all been drinking, and extremely drunk.

"Ok! So whos buying the next round of shots?" Justin Gabriel yelled over the music. Man these Nexus guys can drink. There non-stop!

S&M by Rihanna came on.

"AHH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" I said downing another shot.

"Lets go dance!" Eve stood up and pulled me to the dance floor.

We were dancing, and everyone was looking at us. We did not care. All of a sudden I felt two large muscular arms around me. I looked over and Mike was watching. He was pissed. That made me happy. I turned around and there stood hands all over me Randy.

"Hey sexy." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Damn! Earlier you hated me." He said laughing.

"A girl can change her mind." I leaned in and kissed him hard right on the lips. He kissed back with as much force.

Mike's POV

I have no idea why this is making me angry but it was. I am gonna kick Randys ass in our match tommrow.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4- Waking Up In His Arms

Disclaimer- I only own Allison Richards

**Maryse's POV**

I woke up with Ted's arm draped over my small waist. I loved this. This feeling. This moment. However I hate cheating on Mike. It may not seem like I care about him. You know cheating on him and all….But I truly love Mike. He was and always will be my first true love. But Ted, I have never had these feelings before. And I know he's married. It may make me a home-wrecker. But I honestly don't care. I love him. He loves me. And the next time he goes home to his wife. He will file for divorce. That is exactly what he told me last night. And eventually down the road, I am going to break up with Mike. And then me and Ted will be together forever. Another thing I hate is everyone calling me a gold-digger. Yes, Ted has a lot of money. Yes I like to be spoiled. But doesn't every women? Its pure ignorance and jealousy. Speaking of jealousy, Allison is so jealous of me. She's jealous of my looks, brains, my power, and of course my men. It makes me so mad. I guess that's what we do for love.

I looked over at my phone on the side table. I picked it up and unlocked it. I had 5 text messages. And 3 missed calls. All from Mike. I cannot believe I forgot to tell him where I was…Well at least where he thinks I am. I slipped out of bed and put on the shirt Ted had on last night. I walked into the bathroom and called Mike.

"Hello?" Mike asked.

"Mike I am so sorry that I didn't tell you where I was." There was a short pause.

"Where are you? I came back to the suite last night and you weren't there." He said worried. He really did care about me. I had to think of a quick excuse.

"I stayed with Gail last night. I got lonely. And we watched movies and I fell asleep on the couch." I said quickly.

"Oh ok. Well I am heading down to the gym. I'll talk to you later. Love you." He bought it.

"Bye Hun. Love you too." With that we both hung up. I then got into the shower.

**Allison's POV**

I woke up with an awful headache, my hair smelling like beer, and laying on Randy's chest. Wait. WHAT? Why am I on Randy? Why am I not in _MY_ room? Why is _he_ shirtless? Where the hell is _my_ dress? I jumped out of bed.

"ORTON!" He moved around a little in his sleep. I sat on top of him and gently started slapping his face.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Beauty." He winked.

"What am I doing in _your_ room?" I asked him.

"You couldn't keep your hands off of me last night at the club. Or when we got back to the room." He was smiling ear to ear….I wasn't. I got out of the bed and starting pacing.

"Did we…?" I asked him.

"No. I wish. But no. I didn't want to take advantage of you when you were drunk." That made me smile. He may seem like an arrogant asshole. But he may actually be a sweetheart.

"Really?" I asked. He sat up.

"Ally. I am not a bad guy."

"Is that what you say to every girl to get them in bed?" I asked.

He laughed a little. "No. I tell them: I have never loved anyone like I love you." I laughed at him.

"Wow." I said pulling on my dress.

"You didn't have to put that on." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. But inside..I was melting. His smirk was so hot. That may make me sound like an idiot, but it was true. Any women can agree with me.

"Actually. I do. And look about last night. I was drunk. And whatever I did, or said. I didn't mean it. I do stupid shit when I'm drunk." You could tell he was sad about that.

"Yeah. That's understandable. But can you at least be nicer to me?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Randy." I walked out the door and went to my room.

I scanned my key card and walked into the room. I pulled out my gym clothes put them on, and walked down to the gym.

**Mike's POV**

I was lifting weights and listening to my ipod. I loved working out. It made me feel refreshed, and it gave me time to think and relax. I put the weights down and looked over. Allison walked in wearing some shorts and a sports bra. I couldn't help but look. I am a man. Taken or not, it's something we do. She got on the treadmill and I took out my ear buds.

"So you and Orton?" She looked over.

"Nothing happened Mizanian." I walked over in front of the treadmill she was running on.

"Nothing? Hes Randy Orton." She didn't look at me.

"Nothing happened. I am not some easy whore with big boobs and a nice ass."

"Oh…"

"So where did Maryse tell you where she was last night?" This made me mad. Of course she thinks Maryse is cheating on me. But shes not. I know it in my heart she isn't. I love her and she loves me.

"She stayed with Gail last night." She laughed.

"Ha. Gail told me they haven't talked in forever."

"Are you really that jealous of her?"

"Why would I be jealous of MARYSE?"

"Shes beautiful. And you wish you could be with me, but you know Maryse and I are in love." She turned off the treadmill and got in my face.

"If she really loved you then she wouldn't be fucking Ted!" That made me pissed.

"SHE IS NOT!"

"YES! YOU JUST CAN'T FACE IT THAT YOUR SO CALLED 'LOVE OF YOUR LIFE' IS WITH THE MAN YOU CAN'T STAND!" We were both yelling and in each other's faces. Thank God there wasn't anyone else in the hotel gym.

"SHE DOES LOVE ME! AND I LOVE HER!"

"Whatever. Your too stupid to realize what a slut she really is." She started to walk out but I grabbed her by her arm.

"Do not talk about her that way." I growled through my teeth.

"Get your hands off of me." I let go and she stormed out of the gym.

-Thanks for reading! Please review, or comment on the chapter video on my youtube channel.(:


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 – Apologies & Secrets

Disclaimer- I only own Allison Richards.

-Thanks for reading, comment, & reviewing! Pwease enjoy this chapter!

**Allison's POV**

It was the next Monday. And I wasn't a happy camper. I still couldn't get over me and Mikes fight. He's to blinded by love to see Maryse for what she really was. But maybe I was also blinded. I mean, since I met Mike I have had feelings for him. Always thinking of him. He just can't get out of my head. And then there's Randy. Since the night at the club, that kiss. Waking up with him. WAIT! I cannot be thinking Randy _AND_ Mike at the same time. I have a feeling I am going to be in A LOT of trouble.

I was putting on make-up for the show. When I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Mike with a sincere look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to apologize for that day in the gym."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Putting my hand on you was way out of line." I was starring at him.

"Are you going to say something…or?"

"Apology excepted." He nodded and walked out.

**RAW**

_Allison Richards was in the ring starting off the show._

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight the GM & I have planned an amazing show."_

_The crowd was listening._

"_Our main event will be-"_

_She got cut off by John Cena's Music. The Assistant GM was watching him come to the ring. His music died down._

"_Allison. Allison. Allison." _

_She was watching him as he looked her up and down._

"_Look. I have been busy with these Nexus jerks for months! And I finally got them off my back."_

_She was watching them with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_I want a shot at the title."_

_She looked at him and put the mic up to her mouth._

"_Cena. The GM & I have never been a fan of you."_

_He looked at her._

"_You want a title shot…."_

_He was waiting intently. And she walked over to him._

"_You will have to wait. But for now..GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE LOCKEROOM."_

_The crowd booed._

_He was mad. And so he wouldn't get in trouble he walked out back to the locker room. Just when she thought she was done and about to walk down the steel steps The Miz's Theme came on. She frowned and got back in the ring, followed by Miz and Alex Riley._

"_Miss Thang." Miz said. Alex laughed and Allison rolled her eyes._

"_I saw your little argument with Randy last week. And I find it brave that you stood up to him. And-" _

_She cut him off._

"_Miz. No one likes a suck up." _

_The crowd cheered at the insult to their least favorite superstar._

"_Whatever you want you can forget about it. Because I already have a match planned out."_

_He was listening._

"_A two on three handicap match." She smiled and Miz and Alex Riley started pacing angrily. _

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Miz yelled into the mic._

"_Your boss." She jabbed her finger into his chest. And the crowd was cheering like crazy._

"_Who is this little match going to involve?" Riley asked._

"_You & Miz vs. Randy Orton. John Morrison. And John Cena." She smiled and Burn It To The Ground Played. She exited the ring and left._

**Randy's POV**

I was backstage stretching. I had just got done watching the segment that was going on with Cena, Mizanian, Riley & Ally. I was bending down touching my toes when I felt someone starring at my legs.

**Allison's POV**

I had just got done with my segment. And I was walking backstage when I saw Randy stretching. And oh my. Those thighs. Wait did I just rhyme? Oh well. His legs were oiled. And I have no idea what is wrong with me but there was something about his thighs that drove me INSANE! I was being a stalker when we turned around. Oh shit! I was caught. I quickly started playing with my fingers and I felt my cheeks go red and was flaming hot.

**Randy's POV**

Allison was checking me out. SHE WAS CHECKING ME OUT! I guess I wasn't the only perv out of the two of us. I walked over to her she was looking down. I bent down to her level and whispered in her ear.

"Were you just checking me out?" She fought back a smile.

"No." I smirked.

"Yes you were!"

"OK! I WAS! You caught me!" I started to laugh. I had to lean on the wall to keep myself up.

"What?" She was laughing too.

"I just think it's funny that you were checking me out."

"Go to hell." She walked off laughing and I was watching her laughing also.

**Allison's POV**

I have no idea why I love talking to Randy. He's so funny, and since that night at the club we have gotten along much better. And it's gotten easier to talk to him without fighting. He was charming, sweet, and very funny.

I walked into the locker room and sat next to Eve.

"What's up Evie?" She was putting on make-up.

"Just finishing up on my make-up." She stood up and was wearing a blue sequenced halter top, a black high waist skirt, with a black belt, and stilettos.

"Woah. You look good Evie!" She smiled.

"Thanks A."

"Where ya going?" She smiled.

"Me and Alex have a date later on." I giggled.

"Man yall are like stuck to each other's side!"

"What can I say! I am in love." She smiled and left.

Eve is so lucky. Alex is an amazing boyfriend. He treats her right. Sometimes I wish I was in a relationship like that.

**Eve's POV**

Ok. So I swear I am in love. Me and Alex have been dating ever since we meet at FCW. Which has been about a year and a half. He is amazing. And he's everything I want in a man. And we are engaged. Yes! Engaged! I cannot believe this! ME! A soon to be married women. Me and Alex have been planning on having a small wedding when we go to the next live RAW. It's in Vegas. And we don't want anything to flashy so we are going to get married in a small chapel. We havn't told anyone..But I want to but Alex wants it to be a surprise.

"Hey Mrs. Riley." I turned around.

"Hey Hubby." I giggled and he kissed me.

"So are you still up to going out tonight?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Sorry that you have to wait until my match is over."

"Its fine. And Hun I have been wanting to talk to you." We sat down on some storage boxes.

"What is it?" He said playing with my fingers.

"I want to tell everyone about the wedding..I hate waiting." He looked at me.

"Do you really want to?" I nodded.

"Yes. We have been dating for 2 months, and I want the whole world to know I am marrying the most amazing man in the world." He smiled.

"Since you really wanna…" I smiled and kissed him.

"You are the best!" He kissed me again and I kissed back. When we released from the kiss I hoped off the boxes.

"I will pay you back tonight." With that I winked at him and walked off.

**Ted's POV**

I was in the locker room taping my wrists. I had a match with Santino. I cannot believe it. Santino. I used to have matched with the best of the best. And now I am just a piece of trash with THE WORST storyline. I am too good for this. And my father is a hall of famer. I am a 3rd generation superstar. Wrestling royalty. I deserve much better than this.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Teddy." My Wife said.

I sighed. "Hey Hun."

"What's wrong?"

"I just really hate this job."

"Oh I am sorry Hun."

"Its fine…How are you?"

"I am good. Hey I got you out of traveling overseas tomorrow."

"How?"

"Well. I have some news to tell you so I want you to hurry home."

"Ok. I have something to talk to you about anyways."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I sighed.

"Bye." I hung up. I didn't say 'I love you' back because when I go home tommrow. I am telling her that I want to file for divorce. I just really want to be with Maryse. And I am tired of feeling guilty every time I am with Maryse. Tomorrow will be one of the hardest things for me.

**Allison's POV**

I was watching RAW. Natalya just got back from being on commentary.

"What's up Sweet Cheeks." She said sitting next to me.

"You ready for tomorrow?" I looked at her.

"What's tomorrow?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" I asked turning toward her.

"We are going overseas to France."

"No way?"

"Yeah…"

"OH MY GOD!" I jumped up.

"What?"

"I have to go shopping!" She laughed at me.

"I will go with you."

So after RAW we went shopping. I cannot believe I am going to FRANCE! France! I have never been outside The United States. This is going to be so awesome! And very interesting…Vacationing with Mike and Randy…I don't know if I should be worried, or excited.

-Hope yall liked it! Please review, or comment on the video on my youtube channel. I wonder what's going to happen in France? How will Ted's news affect his wife. And what's his wife's news? [=


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six – France

Disclaimer – I only own Allison Richards.

**Allison's POV**

Alicia and I both drove to the airport together. We have grown very close she is so much fun and I love talking to her.

"I am so excited!" Me and Alicia were walking in the airport.

"Girl you need to chill!" Alicia said laughing.

"I have never been out of the country! This is going to be amazing!" We walked to a big group that was almost everyone from the WWE.

"Morning!" I said to Eve. I wasn't usually a morning person but I was so excited.

"Well good morning Sunshine." She said yawning.

"How could you be sleeping when we are going to FRANCE!" I was practically screaming, but to excited to care.

"ALLISON!" Natalya complained.

"WHAT?"

"Shut-up!" She said leaning on Tyson's shoulder. She wasn't a morning person, or a night person. She loved sleep.

"Yeah whatever." I walked over to Randy and bumped into him on purpose.

"Watch where-Oh hey Allison."

"Damn Orton don't bite my head off." He laughed at me.

"So what's your seat number?" I looked at my ticket.

"D2." I looked up at him, and he was smiling.

"I am sitting at D3." I smiled.

"That's good that I am sitting by someone I mind dealing with for a couple hours." You could tell he liked the thought that I enjoyed being with him.

"Flight H36 is now boarding." We all got on the plane. I sat in my seat I was in the middle. Randy was in the window seat and the aisle seat was empty.

"I guess we will be sitting alone." He smiled at me.

"Oh God." I looked up to see Mike.

"Excuse me?"

"I am sitting by you…This will be interesting." Mike sat down and I looked forward.

"Mizanian. If you even think about talking to Allison I will fuck your ass up." Randy said coldly. He knew me and Mike never got along since Me and Maryse's fight.

"Ha. I'd love to see you try Orton." Randy stood up, but I blocked him.

"Calm down Randy." We sat back down.

"We are now ready for lift off, please put your seatbelts on." We all put are seatbelts on. I got really nervous. I never really had a problem with flying but I guess since we were going so far it made me a little scared. I started breathing really heavy. Randy grabbed my hand.

"It's ok Ally. I am here. Nothing will happen." I smiled and he squeezed my hand lightly.

"Get a room…" I turned to Mike.

"Do you really have to be such an ass?"

"Why do you have to be so jealous?" I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go! I am not jealous of Maryse! Of you! Of anyone!"

"Sure you aren't." I stomped on his foot.

"Damn!" Mikw said rubbing his foot. Randy was laughing. I turned to him.

"I am going to sleep I can't deal with him." He patted his shoulder.

"You can lay right there." I laid my head on him.

"Thanks." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams beautiful."

**Ted's POV**

I had just arrived home. I opened the door. It was quiet. I threw my keys in a bowl in my kitchen, and opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. I was to tense, & nervous. Probably because I knew this night was going to be very hard, and tiring.

"Hey Ted." My wife Ashley said walking in the kitchen.

"Hi." I said taking a drink.

"Wow. Home less than 10 minutes and already drinking." I laughed.

"You want one?" She looked down.

"Actually…I'm not drinking."

"Why not?" She walked into the dining room.

"Sit down." I sat next to her.

"Ted…I am pregnant." She smiled.

"What?"

"We are having a baby!"

"Wow…" She frowned.

"You don't seem too happy." I sighed.

"Ash…I want a divorce." She slapped me.

"I TELL YOU I'M PREGNANT AND YOU WANT A DIVORCE!" She started to cry. I sat there holding my cheek.

"Ash…"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She stood up and ran upstairs. I sat there for a minute. She came running down the steps and threw my suitcase at me.

"What is this?" She was crying hard.

"Get out."

"Ashley…"

"GET OUT YOU BASTARD!" I stood up and left.

**Mike's POV**

"Good morning passengers! We have now arrived in Paris, France." I opened my eyes. Allison's head was on my shoulder. She must have moved in the night. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She was so beautiful…What am I talking about she is the women that is trying to break me and my girlfriend up. She started to move around.

"Allison…Allison…Allison." I started to nudge her. She had to wake up to get off the plane. After 2 minutes of nudging her I finally grabbed my water bottle and poured a little on her face. She tried to jump up but the seatbelt restricted her.

"OW! DAMN IT!" I was laughing.

"MIKE!"

"I am sorry! You wouldn't wake up!" Randy woke up.

"Morning." He was stretching.

"I hate you Mike."

"Right back at you Allison." I got up and walked over to Maryse. She was trying to get her bag out of the carrier above her seat.

"I got it Babe."

"Thanks." I grabbed them and carried them for her.

"Sleep well?"

"No…Shemaus wouldn't stop snoring."

"I am sorry Baby, you can sleep when we got back to the hotel." She kissed me.

"Ok." We walked off the plane.

**Allison's POV**

"Well that was nice." Randy said grabbing his luggage.

"Yeah..Except waking up. That sucked." Randy laughed.

"Sorry that you had to get off me." He smirked and I punched him in his arm.

"Shut-up."

"Oh my God." Randy was looking at something…Or someone.

"Wha-EVE!" I looked over at Alex and her making out in a corner. She turned and blushed. And they walked over."What?" Eve asked. "Can you all keep your hands off each other for like 10 minutes?" Randy asked jokingly. "No..Because I love her." Alex smiled. "Aww! Baby!" Eve kissed him. "Ew." I said. "Yeah. Ew." Randy said. We left them alone and got a taxi.

**RAW House Show**

_Melina vs. Allison_

_Melina had been dominating the whole match. She had Allison in the corner and was kicking her. The ref broke them up. Melina was bad mouthing the ref, when Allison attacked Melina. They were rolling around, pulling each other's hair when Allison let go. Melina was getting up when Allison super kicked her. She covered her for the pin. 1. 2. 3. Allison won the match._

**Allison's POV**

I walked backstage when I felt someone scoop me up in their arms. I looked over my shoulder and it was Randy.

"Good kick hot stuff." I smiled.

"RANDY ORTON PUT ME DOWN!" We were both laughing.

"NO!"

"RANDY!"

"Whats the magic word?"

"Please?"

"NOPE."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"RANDY!"

"Say…Randy is so damn sexy." He smirked. I smacked him and he put me down.

"Sorry. You wouldn't let me down." He looked at me.

"It's fine…Can you kiss my ckeek better?" I smiled.

"How about tonight everyone is going out to dinner..You buy mine and then will talk." He smiled.

"Deal." I smiled and walked off.

**Maryse's POV**

I didn't have to do a house show. I had to do a photo shoot, & a signing. But I was really worried…It had been 1 week past when when I was supposed to have my period. And to make it worst, if I was pregnant…I wouldn't know who the father was because I have had sex with both Mike and Ted. I knew this wouldn't work out! I was so stupid to think this would work! Thank God I bought a pregnancy test before coming. It had been 3 minutes and I was waiting for the results. What if it was Mikes? Would Ted still want me? Will _Mike _want me? I would have to give up my career. Oh I really hope I'm not. The 5 minute timer on my phone went off. I turned it off. I picked the test up. I flipped it over. It said, "+". I started to cry and grabbed my stomach and fell to my knees on the bathroom floor. My life was _ruined._

-WOW! That was a funny & dramatic & cute chapter! Agreed? Tell me what you think! [:


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven – Announcements

Disclaimer – I only own Allison.

**Randy's POV**

After the house show, I went back to my hotel room to get ready. I really wanted to impress Allison. I also wanted to show her that I'm not a bad guy. I've never tried this hard to get a girl. She was special, shes different. And that's what makes me want more.

After I took a shower I got dressed. I put on black dress pants, black button up, and a red tie. I ended up buying her some flowers. Just to go the extra mile. I knocked on her door.

"One second!" She yelled from behind the door.

**Allison's POV**

OH SHIT! Randy is here. I am NOT ready. I was putting the last touch-ups on my make-up and I slid on my heels. I was wearing a blue and black baby doll dress. And I grabbed my purse. I opened the door and Randy had a bouquet of pink roses…My favorite.

"Randy..You shouldn't have." He handed me the bouquet.

"But I had to. Pretty flowers, for a very pretty lady." He smirked.

I was laughing at him, he's so sweet but it makes him look goofy. But it's pretty cute. "Thank you. Come in for a second while I put them in some water." I let him in. I walked into the small kitchen area and put them in a glass with water.

"You ready?" He stood up.

"Yeah, lets go."

**Maryse's POV**

I was getting ready for dinner. Mike and I were going to go out with a group of people. I was fixing my hair in the mirror. I held my stomach.

"Why me?" I got really nauseous. I ran to the toilet and started puking. Mike must have heard me and ran in.

"Baby are you ok." He sat next to me on the floor.

"Mike…We need to talk."

"What Hun?" He pushed my hair away from my face.

"Would you love me even if I was pregnant?" He looked up at me.

"Of cour-Wait…Ryse are you?" I started crying.

"Yeah." He pulled me into a hug.

"Hunny you shouldn't be crying…This is great! We are going to be a family!" If only he knew that the baby I am carrying may not even be his.

**Eve's POV**

Alex and I were at the restaurant with: Allison, Randy, Natalya, Tyson, Maryse, Mike, Melina, & John Morrison. We were eating. It was delicious. Having an amazing time with our friends. Everything was perfect. Perfect for announcing our engagement.

"Should we tell them?" I whispered to Alex.

"Yeah..You ready?" I nodded smiling.

"What are you two whispering about down there?" Tyson asked.

"Actually…" Me and Alex stood.

"Guys me and Eve have been dating for over a year now..." Alex started.

"And a week ago Alex asked me a very important question…" I looked at Alex and smiled.

"Me and Eve are getting married next week!" Everyone started cheering and all of them hugged us.

"Congrats Man!" John hugged Alex.

"I am so happy for you sweetie!" Melina hugged Eve.

"Umm…Guys. Me and Maryse have something we would like to announce also." Maryse looked at Mike.

"Mike..Maybe we should wait to tell them." He held her and pulled her in close.

"This is the perfect time…Maryse is pregnant!" Everyone started cheering..Except Allison.

**Allison's POV**

I cannot believe this! She's pregnant! I bet she doesn't even know who the father is. This is ridiculous. And whenever Mike comes to his senses, he will be heartbroken. That will be so terrible for Mike. It will crush him. I looked at Randy.

"Randy..I think I want to leave now." He looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am really tired."

"Ok." He paid, and then we left. We were walking hand in hand outside. It was really cold out and I was shivering.

"You cold Ally?" He looked down at me.

"Ye-Ye-Ye-Yeah." My teeth were chattering. He took his jacket off and gave it to me.

"Put this on." I put it on.

"Thanks Ra-Ra-Randy." I was still cold. He put his arm around me.

"You know how hot I am..I'll warm you up real quick." He looked down at me and smirked.

"You-You-Your so full of your-yourself." He was laughing.

"Your that cold?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." We eventually got back to the hotel. He walked me up to my room. I had a fun night. And I am not afraid to admit it.

"I had a really awesome time with you." He said standing in front of my door.

"Yeah…Me too." He smiled.

"You like me Ally." I blushed.

"Your blushing!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! YOU like ME!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do-" He cut me off by kissing me. I kissed back. His lips were so soft. He was an amazing kisser. When we released I smiled and unlocked the door.

"Night Randy."

"Night Allison."

**Randy's POV**

When her hotel door closed I started dancing like a fool. SHE KISSED ME! I cannot believe it. At first we hated each other's gut, but now. Were going on dates, and kissing. I can't wait for tomorrow. I walked to my hotel room and went to bed. The last thing I thought of was Allison. She really is amazing. And I have fallen HARD for her.

-Sorry! I know it's a short chapter! But did ya like? Please comment. Suggestions. What you liked. What you didn't. What you wish to happen. What you think will happen…And yeah. REVIEW or COMMENT! [=


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight - Slapped

- I only own Allison Richards.

**Allison's POV**

Last night was amazing! Randy and I went out to dinner with a big group of people. And we kissed. It was the most fun I have had in a very long time. Also my best friend Eve is getting married. I am so happy for her. But the worst part of the night was that Maryse is pregnant. I cannot believe this.

"So I was thinking that after the photo shoot me, you, Nat, and Alicia would go dress shopping after this." Eve said getting her make-up done.

"I thought it was going to be a small wedding?" I looked at her when I was putting on a dress.

"Yes. But I still want it to be traditional. You know. A dress, a ring, a nice reception after." She said walking over to me.

"Oh ok. That sounds fun. Where are you going to have the wedding?" She put on her heels.

"At this small church me and Alex heard about."

"Who is invited?"

"Friends from the WWE. And we are flying our parents out to Nevada."

"Fun."

"Richards! Your turn." The photographer was ready for me. So I walked in front of the camra. I was wearing a simple pink dress, with a black blazer. It was my first time in a photo shoot and I was doning another one later with my in ring attire.

"Ok. Your done."

"Thanks." When I got back over to the make-up there was a bouquet of sunflowers. I knew who it was from. I looked at the card next to it. It said...

_Hey Ally,_

_Had an a amazing time_ _last night. Can't wait to see you again._

_Love, _

_Randy_

"Evie! Who sent you those?" Alicia asked smelling the flowers.

"Randy."

"You like him! Don't you?" I smiled.

"Yeah..a lot." I think I am starting to get over Mike. I want to be his friend but Maryse had him wrapped around her finger. But when Mike finds out, I won't ignore him. I will be by his side and I will support him.

"Hey Mommy." Nikki Bella said to Maryse as she walked in. She smiled a little but obviously she didn't like the sound of it.

"Hi Nik."

"Whos the father?" I turned to her. She was looking in the mirror.

"Mike, of course."

"Are you sure?" She looked down.

"Hes the only man I am with Allison." I laughed.

"I am sure Ted would say differently." She got really upset and almost started crying..Hell she might have been crying.

"Please! Stop! Stop Allison." I looked at her and I got up and went to change.

After the photo shoot I went to a resturant at the hotel to have lunch with Randy. He had called me earlier and asked me if I wanted to have lunch with him. Of course I said yes.

"Hows your food?" I looked at him.

"Its good..French food is very different though." He laughed.

"Yes..Yeah its very different." I smiled.

"Allison. I would love to go out again."

"I would love that." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

**The Next Sunday**

**Ted's POV**

I was at my hotel room. I had already gotten to Las Vegas for RAW. I had been there since last Wedensday when Ashley kicked me out. I was going to be a father. Thats if...Ashley lets me. I really want to be a part of _OUR _childs life. Together or not. That baby is mine, and always will be. Someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it. It was Maryse.

"Maryse.." She hugged me and started to cry. I rubbed her back.

"Whats wrong?" She looked up at me.

"We need to talk." I let her in and we sat down on the bed.

"What is it?" She was looking down.

"Umm..Well, did you file for a divorce?" I looked down.

"Yeah..But um..Ashleys pregnant." She looked at me.

"You are going to be a dad?" I looked up.

"Yeah..."

"Well..You might have two babies."

"What?"

"I am pregnant."

"Please tell me I am the father..."

"I don't know..." She started crying again. I was fourious. So I slapped her. She looked at me.

"YOU WHORE! YOU SHOULD HAVE BROKEN UP WITH MIKE WHEN WE FIRST GOT TOGETHER!" She was holding her cheek.

"Why did you hit me?" I was pissed. I was pacing back and forth.

"I don't care if that baby is mine!" She stood up.

"What? Ted..I thought you loved me?" I pushed her down.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT!" She was crying.

"Please..."

"GET OUT!" She stood up and left.

I cannot believe this. I might be a father to two kids. Well...I don't want to be Maryse's babys father. Why? Because I wanted her to get rid of Mike. But she refused. You might be thinking, "But Ted you were with someone else to!" But you see..I was married. Its not that easy. But she wasn't she just had to break up with Mike. And now shes telling me shes pregnant and doesn't know who the father is. Unbelieveable.

**Eve's POV**

I was looking at my ring that Alex gave me. It was his grandmothers. We were waiting in the airport for our parents to arrive. I cannot believe that in 24 hours, I will be Mrs. Alex Riley. The sound of me made we want to sream with joy.

"Here is your coffe Babe." Alex handed me the coffee he went and bought.

"Thanks." I toke a drink.

"When is there flight going to land?" I looked at my clock on my phone.

"Any minute now." He grabbed my hand.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?" He smiled.

"To take the next step of your life." I smiled.

"Ready as I will ever be."

"EVIE!" I turned around and there was my Mom and Dad holding there luggage.

"MOM! DAD!" I ran to them and hugged and kissed them. Alex was following close behind and hugged my Mom. And shook my Dads hand.

"Congrats Alex. You are a part of the family." I smiled at Alex.

"Thank you Sir." My Dad smiled.

"You can call me Dad."

"Oh my little Girl!" My Mom hugged me once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too Evie."

"Mommas little boy!" Alex and I turned around and there came his parent walking over. We all hugged.

"Alex your becoming a man!" Alex smiled.

"Thanks Dad." His Mom was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh Eve! You are so beautiful! I am so happy you all are finally tyeing the knot!" I smiled.

"Thank you."

**Allison's POV**

I was in the lobby reading a magazine. The trip to Paris was amazing. Me and Randy spent every second together. Site seeing, going out to dinner, even shopping. We havn't left each otheres side once. It's not official but I know soon he will ask to make it official.

"Whats up A?" Randy sat next to me and I put my magazine away.

"Just reading. You?" He put his arm around me.

"Asking a pretty lady to be my date to a wedding." I smiled.

"And who is this pretty lady?" He smiled.

"You know...Brie Bella."

"Brie? Me and her are going to have a little talk!" I said jokingly. He laughed at me.

"But seriously..Would you?" I kissed his cheek.

"Of course I would." He leaned in close. I leaned a little closer and we finally kisses very slowly.

"GET A ROOM!" I turned around and saw Heath Slater and Husky Harris.

"Shut-up idiots!" Randy laughed.

"I'll see ya around Ally." He got up and left.

"Bye." I went back to reading my magazine.

-Ok...So are you ready? The next few chapters will be very..Interesting. [;


	9. Chapter Nine  Part One

Chapter Nine [part one] - Church Bells

I ONLY OWN ALLISON RICHARDS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

Enjoy :D

[ Part One ]

**Eve's POV**

RAW wasn't very exciting...It was simple. Just some matches and thats it. I wasn't in it. But I was watching it while I got my hair, nails, and make-up done.

"Mom..." I had just put my dress on. She turned around from what she was doing.

"Hunny...You look so beautiful." She started to cry and I hugged her.

"Mommy..Please don't cry. You are going to make me cry." She looked at me once more.

"I never thought this day would happen." I was smiling. I was wearing a strapless white dress, cupcake style. You know? The kind thats tight at the top and poofs out? I think thats what its called...?

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too." She kissed my cheek.

"Evie...You amazing." Allison,Alicia, and Natalya stood in the door. They were wearing the same dress. It was purple.

"Thank you. You all look great too."

**Alex's POV**

I was waiting for this wedding to get started. I was sweating through my tux. It was very hot. I can't believe I was getting married in less then 10 minutes. Woah. Time flys.

"Man don't be nervous." I looked at Mike.

"Easy for you to say...Your not getting married."

"Well not yet..." He smiled. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to ask Maryse to marry me after the wedding."

"Dude.."

"I know! I know! Your thinking that I am only marrying her because shes the mother to my child but..I love her."

"Have you not heard one thing Allison has said?" He looked at me.

"Not you too...Your one of my best friends." I looked down.

"I saw Maryse and Ted together..."

"What?" I walked over to him.

"I am sorry man." He sat down.

"You wouldn't lie to me...Would you?" He looked up and I sat next to him.

"Never." He was fourious.

"I have to go..." He left. I knew this wasn't going to go down well. I had to get to the alter. It was time...

**Mike's POV**

I had to ask Maryse...I had to get the truth. I was searching like a mad man for her.

"Have you seen Maryse?" I asked Wade.

"Yeah shes over there." He pointed to her. She looked tired, depressed, sad.

"Maryse!" I whispered urgently.

"What Mike?" She looked at me.

"Are you cheating on me?" She looked down.

"I was...But I am not now..." I can't believe this...Its like my whole world came crashing down right in front of me. The girl that I loved...Was cheating. The mother of my child...Was with another man. Wait. She was with someone else what if..Oh no.

"Maryse..." She looked up into my eyes she was crying.

"Yes.."

"I am the father...right?" I was now crying.

"I don't know Mike.."

"Its time for the wedding!" John and Melina came over.

"Its over Maryse." I walked into the church. Maryse was standing there shocked and crying.

**Eve's POV**

"You ready Sweetheart?" My Dad held his arm out.

"Yeah.." I locked my arm with his.

The music started. We walked in. Everyone was standing up and looking at us. I was smiling. And I looked down every row and saw all our friends...And then there was Alex. He looked so handsome. It couldn't be anymore perfect. He couldn't be anymore perfect...

**Alex's POV**

She is so beautiful...This was the most amazing thing that has happened to me. She is the most amazing that thing that ever happened to me. She's the most important person in my life. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her.

"She looks beautiful man..." Mike whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Yeah..She is isn't she..." I whispered back.

**Allison's POV**

I was soo happy for Eve. She looked great. I was one of the bridesmaids. I looked out in the crowd of people sitting out in the crowd. I found Randy standing up. I smiled at him. He smirked and winked. When I looked over at Mike, he looked sad. I didn't know why. Because since he found out Maryse was pregnant he has been smiling like a damn idiot.

**Eve's POV**

When I got to the alter my dad kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you baby girl." he gave me away to Alex. Alex was smiling.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I whispered back and smiled.

So the ceremony went on. I was lost in thought. I didn't really pay attention to what the priest was saying.

"Do you take this women as your wife?"

"I do." Alex looked at me.

"Do you take this man as your husband?"

"I do." I smiled.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." We kissed and everyone cheered. I cannot believe this. I am now married. This was the most happiest moment of my life. It beats the time I won the Divas Championship. Or the time I won the Diva Search. We walked out of the church and everyone got to to the hotel were we rented out the ball room to have our reception.

**Allison's POV**

"Congrats Eve!" I hugged her.

"Thank you."

"How does it feel?" Natalya smiled.

"Like I am a new women." She smiled.

"Hello my wife!" Alex came up from behind and kissed her.

"Congrats Alex." Randy said putting his arm around my waist.

"Thank you Randy." Alex said pulling Eve close. Lucky by Cobie Calliet played.

"Are you ready to have your first dance as a married women?" Alex asked Eve. She nodded and they went out to the dance floor.

"They are so cute." Randy looked at me.

"Your pretty damn cute too." I blushed.

"I try." We laughed.

**Mike's POV**

I can't believe that Maryse has been cheating on me. All this time. All of it was a lie. She probably didn't even love me. I may not even be the babys dad. All this time I was ignoring Allison, and the feelings I've had for her. She was just trying to help me. To protect me from getting hurt.

"You ok man?" John Cena sat next to me.

"No..."

"Whats wrong?" He asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Maryse has been cheating on me with Ted." I looked down.

"Thats rough man."

"Yeah."

"Here." He gave me a beer.

"Whats this?"

"Let losse...Have some fun. Your a single man now." I toke the beer and toke a drink. Maybe John is right...Maybe I should let losse tonight.

**Randy's POV**

I wanted to ask Allison to make it official..But I wanted to do it sorta special. Two Is Better Than One came on by Boys Like Girls...I can't stand this band but I remember her telling me that she loves this song. It was the perfect time to ask her. I walked over to her. She was sitting down talking to the Bellas,Alicia, and Gail.

"A." She looked up at me.

"Yes Randy?" I held my hand out.

"You wanna dance?" She looked at the other girls and smiled.

"Yeah." She took it and walked out to the dance floor. I put my arms around her waists and she put hers around my neck. We started to slowly rock side to side.

"This is nice..." She looked in my eyes.

"Yeah...Allison I have been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She smiled.

"I would love too." I smiled and she kissed me. I kissed back. When we pulled away she put her head on my chest.

**Eve's POV**

After an amazing night with family and friends Alex and I left. When we got to into the elavaator he smiled and pulled me close.

"I love you so much Eve Riley." He smiled.

"I love you too Alex." He kissed me. When we got to our level he scooped me up and carried me into our hotel room bridal style. We were laughing. He threw me on the bed and got on top of me.

"Love you." I laughed.

"For the 100th time..I love you too!" He smiled.

"Sorry..I just love this! Your name is Eve Riley...RILEY!" I smiled.

"Yes..We will be together forever." He kissed me and the rest of the night...Well, it was absoloutly amazing.

**Allison's POV**

When I got back to my room I couldn't stop smiling. Randy and I are together. Like...Together together. Like change my relationship status to "In A Relationship With Randy Orton" together. I was the happiest girl in the world. Someone knocked at my door. I went and opened it. It was Mike.

"Mike?" He looked at me.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah..Come on in." I let him in and he turned to me.

"I am so sorry Ally."

"For what?" I sat down.

"For yelling at you, calling you names, saying you were wrong." He sat beside me on the bed.

"Oh..Maryse told you?" He looked down.

"Yeah..." I toke his hand.

"Its ok..I am here for you." He looked into my eyes.

"Thanks Allison. You know since the first time I saw you backstage..I haven't been able to get you out of my head." I smiled.

"I haven't either." He leaned in. I wasn't thinking, so I leaned in to.

"I love you." He kissed me. I kissed back. We pulled away. We looked at eah other of a minute. Heat of the moment toke over, we went into a kissing frenzy. We fell back onto the bed. I pulled his shirt off. And he pulled mine off.

"Damn Mike..." He was kissing my neck.

"I love you A..." The rest of the night we...Yeah. You know.

-AWWWHHHH SNAP! Review and Comment. =] 33


	10. Chapter Nine  Part Two

Chapter Nine [ Part Two ]

I only own Allison Richards.

- Is this story is getting juicy isn't it? Well...I at least I hope it is . 3

**Allison's POV**

Last night Mike and I...Yeah. I want to say I regreated it, but I actually enjoed it...Wait! What am I say I _do _regreat it. I can't believe I said that...Ok. So I DO regreat it. Because I really like Randy, and I don't want to hurt him. But it will hurt him when he finds out, and that will hurt me to know that I hurt him. Oh my God, I am so screwed. I woke up and I was cuddled up next to Mike. I got out of bed and toke a shower. I needed to be alone...I needed to think. Think about how to handle it. I could say I was drunk. Or that Mike drugged me? No...That will get Mikes ass kicked. Well in all honestly Mike AND myself will probably be getting our ass's kicked if and when Randy finds out.

**Mike's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a shower running. I was rooming by myself so it confused me. Well wait...I wasn't even in my own room. Where was I? And wait. Why am I naked. Holy shit! Who did I sleep with? I looked down and I saw the dress Allison wore on RAW on the floor. I slept with Allison? Allison? Wow. Wait a minute...Isn't she with...FUCK! Randy is going to kill me! God I cannot believe this! I am screwed! What am I going to do?

"Mike?" Allison came out of the bathroom...wearing only a towel. Shit! I AM screwed! I swear she is going to be the death of me.

"Yeah?" She walked over to her suit care.

"Sorry I didn't grab my clothes." I was actually happy she didn't get any. I stood up with the sheet off the bed around my waist, and she went back into the bathroom and got dressed. I put my clothes on that I had on last night, since that was the only thing I had to wear. And Allison came out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants and a white v-neck.

"Mike..." I looked at her, fully clothed now.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." She looked down.

"Yeah..." I sat down and she sat next to me on a small couch.

"About last night..."

"Yeah..About that..."

"Should we just foreget that ever happened and move on?" How can we?

"Yeah...But Ally how can we? I KNOW I enjoyed it. And I know in my heart you did too."

"But Mike..Me and Randy are happily together. You could possibly be a you just got out of a serious relationship." I looked at her.

"I really like you A."

'I like you too but, me and Randy are together and I am really happy with him."

"Whatever Allison. You know and I know that we love each other...You wait. Soon you will want me, and we WILL be together." I left. How could she stay that? We are mean't to be together. But maybe shes right? Maybe I should take some time before dating...Nah.

**Alex's POV**

"Good morning Mrs. Riley." She smiled.

"Morning Husband." I kissed her.

"Would you like some breakfest?"

"Love some..." I got up and called room service. I ordered two omlets,toast, and some orange juice.

" Be here soon."

"You know..I can't wait for when we have kids, and our own house and I will make breakfest for OUR family every morning." She smiled.

"I can't wait either."

"How many kids so you want?"

"Two."

"I want three."

"I guess one more would be fine. Boys or girls?"

"2 boys, one girl."

"Can't wait." I kissed her forehead.

**Maryse's POV**

I ended up getting my own hotel room. Considering I had no one. I am pregnant, and I have no one. No one at all. I am going home today. To tell my parents...How will I tell them I am pregnant and I have NO clue who the father is? My family has always been very proper...I hope they can accept it. If they don't...Then I won't have anyone help me while I am with this baby. I really hate my life right now...

**Randy's POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi sexy..."

"Samantha?"

"Yes..Who else would it be?"

"Look..Sam..."

"I am in Vegas..."

"Samantha listen to me..."

"No you listen to me...I am in the same hotel as you...Room 743. Come by." She hung up. So yeah...Me and Samantha have always been VERY close. Like...REALLY close. We have been considering ourselves as friends, with benifits. You know...Having sex, but not together? We have tried being in a relationship but it hasn't worked out. I wanted to tell her we have to stop this because I really really like Allison and I don't want to hurt her. So I am going to go to her room and talk to her. Face to face. I got up and got dressed. I went to her room. It was already cracked so I pushed it open and walked in. She was sitting on her bed wearing a black lingerie.

"Samantha...Please cover up..." I didn't look at her. As much as I wanted to I didn't.

"You have never told me that before." She got up and walked over to me and started rubbing my chest.

"Samantha we need to talk..." She took off my jacket.

"No talking...Just..." She kissed me and I kissed her back. I picked her up and toke her to the bed. It went downhill from there...

-AWWHHHH SNAAAAP! XD


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Eleven -

- I own only the OC's .

Randy's POV

"Samantha!" I pushed her off of me.

"What Baby?" She asked stradelling me.

"We need to stop this...Now." She looked confused.

"So I come all the way out here, and only get a make out session with you?" I sighed.

"This isn't right...I am in a relationship with this girl I really, really do like." She sighed and stood up.

"Yeah...I have been with this guy for like a month now, this is wrong." I smiled a little.

"Thanks for understanding Sam." She pulled a shirt on.

"No prob." She kissed my cheek. "You call me soon and tell me how things are." I walked to the door with her close behind.

"Bye Sammy." I left.

"Bye Rand."

It felt right ending things with Sam. But I need to tell Allison. If I really do like her, which I do. Then I would want her to find out from me. I walked to her hotel room. Thinking of what I should say. How should I tell her? This is going to be rough.

Allison's POV

I stood in front of the mirror of my hotel bathroom. I am completly disgusted. I had just cheated on Randy, and only being with him for a day. And the alcohal from the earlier event did not play on my side when it I am such a slut. But being with Mike, I just..UGH! MIKE! I cannot believe I am falling for him. But Randy...He makes my heart melt. He truely is an amazing guy.

I heard a knock at my door. I walked out the bathroom and opened the door. I smiled at the sight of Randy.

"Hi.." He looked down.

"Randy..We need to talk." He looked up.

"Thats what I was going to say." He laughed a little.

"Uhh...Just come inside. Make yourself comftorable." He sat on the bed, and I sat next to him with my legs underneath me.

"You go first." I looked at him.

"No..You." He sighed.

"Well, me and my very close friend Samantha have been sleeping with each other. But not in a relationship. And earlier she tried to hook up with me, and we almost had sex but I backed out and she understood." I was lost for words. "If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was kissing her." All I could manage to say was, "Wow, you truely are amazing." He looked at me funny.

"Huh?" I stood up pacing back and forth.

"NO! YOU TRUELY ARE! YOU CAN BACK OUT OF SEXUAL TEMPTATION! BUT ME! I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE SLUT! I AM SO SORRY RANDY!" I collapsed to my knees and started to cry. Randy knelt down next to me and pulled me into a big hug. I started sobbing into his wide chest.

"What are you talking about?" I looked up at him with my tears still flowing out, and my red tear stained red cheeks.

"I had sex with Mike..." He let go of me and sat up.

"You did what?" I looked down.

"After you left..Mike came by and we slept together." He sat there not knowing what to say.

"I think we need a break..A very long break.." He got up and left. I sat there and cried. And I cried for a damn good long time.

Maryse's POV

I had just arrived at my mom and dads house in Canada. I walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"There is my baby girl!" My dad said with his thick french canadian accent.

"Hi Daddy." He hugged me, it felt nice to be back in his arms.

"Come in!" I walked in.

"My baby girl!" My mom hugged me.

"Hey Maman." Thats 'mommy' in french.

"So..How have you and Mike been doing?" She asked with a wink.

"Uhh..Thats what I wanted to talk to you about..." They looked confused. We all sat in the living room.

"What is it Maryse?" My dad asked.

"I'm..Pregnant." The both smiled brightly.

"Ma petite fille! Je suis tellement excitée POUR VOUS ET MIKE!" (MY BABY GIRL! I AM SO EXCITED FOR YOU AND MIKE!) My mom yelled with joy.

"C'est incroyable! Je vais être grand-père!" (This is amazing! I will be a grandfather!) My dad was so happy.

"Actually...I umm...Heres the thing. I have been cheating on Mike." They stopped smiling.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"I have been sleeping with Ted DiBiase. He is a married man. He is going to have a baby with his wife who hes getting divorced from. And I am not sure if Ted is the father or if Mike is..."

"VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MA FILLE! GET OUT!" (YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER! GET OUT!) My dad was screaming. And my Mom was crying. Why you may ask. Because I have always grew up as "the perfect daughter". Never made mistakes, and my parents like me that way. Even if I do a simple mistake the say "we didn't raise you this way!' And if you havn't knowticed..This wasn't a simple mistake.

"S'il vous plaît Papa!" (Please Daddy!) I pleaded.

"Je ne veux jamais te revoir!" (I never want to see you again!) He pushed me along with all my things out the door.

I didn't have anywhere to go. I lived with Mike. Ted hated me. And I pretty much lost all my friends. I was alone. So I decided to go to the one person I knew that lived in Canada...

Natalya's POV

I was in my house watching tv. There was nothing to do. The WWE didn't plan anything. I was bored out of my mind. I got a text I read it, "Natalya..i dont have a plave to stay. parents,mike, & ted kicked me out. can i come ovr? D:" Poor Ryse. She is going through a rough time. I texted back, "Of course hun(:" Several moments later she replied, "thnx be there in 15."

Eve's POV

I was doing my hair in the bathroom. Alex and me were going to have lunch at the olive garden. Yummy right?

Fancy - By Drake came on. It was my iPhone. I picked it up and saw Allison's name on the caller id.

"Hello?" She was crying.

"Eve can you come over?" I put my straightner down.

"Me and Alex were going out to lunch though.." She cried harder and louder.

"Please Evie! I need you!' Something must be really bad.

"Be there in like 5 minutes." I hung up and walked out the bathroom and slid my flip flops on.

"Uhhh...Babe. You do realize that only half of your hair is done?" I looked at him.

"Really? I had no idea!" I groaned.

"Ok. Ok. You still look great. You ready to go?" He stood up and so did I.

"I have to go check on Allison. Bye Babe." I kissed him and left for her room.

Allison's POV

I was sitting in my bed. Depressed, and tired. I cannot believe I lost two important people.

"Ok! What in the hell is up with you?' Eve came storming in.

"Mike..Randy..." I looked down.

"THATS IT! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY? I'LL RIP THERE DICKS OFF!" I looked at her.

"The only one that should be punished is me..." She sat down on the bed crossing her legs indian style.

"What happened?" I looked at her.

"I slept with Mike..."

"You didn't.." I started to cry.

"I did.." She pulled me into a hug and cried on her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

"Does Randy know?" She whispered in a comforting tone.

"Yes..He said we needed time." She gasped.

"I am so sorry A.."

"It is all my fault."

- Did ya like it ?


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven -

- Enjoy my biatches ;D

Allison's POV

"Ally. You are my best friend but...You fucked up." She was rubbing my back while my head was laying on her lap.

"Big time." I mumbled grabbing a pillow and I held it close to my body.

"Maybe you should just take a break from men.." I sighed.

"Maybe. I just, I really really, REALLY do like Mi- Randy." She sat me up and looked at me.

"Were you just going to say Mike?" I looked down.

"...Yeah..." She sighed.

"Allison...Are you sure its Randy who you really like?" I put my head in my pillow.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Huh?" I took my head out of my pillow.

"Eve..I dont' know..." She smiled and hugged me.

"You like Micheal." I groaned.

"I know! Its jus. Randy is so perfect." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hunny. I might be a married women, but Mr. Randy Orton is FINE!" I giggled wipping away some tears.

"He is. Its just Mike is really sweet. And I want to get to know him much more. Randy and me just have a phisical connection..I think."

"I think you are exactly right." I looked at her.

"You think so?" She nodded.

"I know so." I stood up and we hugged.

"Yeah. You should really go on your date ." She giggled and smiled.

"Yeah , and you should make up with everyone." She left. It got real lonely in my room real quick.

**RAW**

_** was in her office doing paperwork.**_

_**"Excuse me!" Melina came running in.**_

_**"Yes Melina?" Allison asked not looking up from her papers.**_

_**"When the hell is my match with Natalya going to be?" Allison looked up at her.**_

_**"Royal Rumble."**_

_**"THAT IS TO LONG!" She said slamming her hands on her desk.**_

_**"You know what?" Allison stood up and looked at Melina.**_

_**"WHAT?" She got in Allison's face.**_

_**"I am sick and tired of you! Me and you are going to have a match. TONIGHT!" Melina smirked.**_

_**"This will be interesting..." She left.**_

Allison's POV

I was watching Melina go to the ring. I looked over and Randy was listening to his ipod. God he looked so sad. It made me feel awful. I am the worst. He deserves a lot better then me. RAW's theme song came on and I made my way to the ring. I ended up getting whopped and lost the match. Great.

Natalya's POV

I was about to leave for the Smackdown taping. I was not on RAW, but was going to be on Smackdown to tag with Beth.

"Maryse! I am leaving." She walked out of the guest room.

"Ok. Thanks again for letting me stay." I smiled.

"Its fine. Stay as long as you need." I hugged her and I left.

- sorry that this sucks , I am losing interest. But I will NOT stop editing this story !

With love - Jada .


End file.
